


I could never forget

by The_Music_Gay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute little wayhaught fic, F/F, Fluff, Surprise Party, birthday au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Music_Gay/pseuds/The_Music_Gay
Summary: Its Waverly's birthday and Nicole is determined to make it perfect





	I could never forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I wrote for a dear friend who's 25 birthday is today so since I can't be with you today in person to give you present and I'm broke and can't send anything over. This is your present.

Nicole is freaking out. She paces the room much to the annoyance of Wynonna who is sitting in a chair at the homestead. 

 

“Stop pacing, Haught.You’ll burn a hole in the floor and we don’t need that. She’ll be here so will everyone else. She is going to love what you did for her. Her first birthday with her sister in almost, god knows how long and with you.” Wynonna calls out to the worried looking redhead. 

 

This causes Nicole to stop pacing and look at the carefree Wynonna. 

 

“I just want this to be perfect, Wynonna. I want her first birthday with me. Her first birthday together as a couple to be as perfect as possible because she deserves something that is perfect just like Waverly herself.” Nicole replies as she checks her phone for the umpteenth time.

 

Wynonna nods but goes back to playing on her phone so Nicole is left again with her thoughts. 

 

She is so grateful for Waverly being in her life. Whether it was just a friend or as more, she would be happy with either because she is lucky that Waverly is in her life and that they have a loving relationship with each other.

 

Nicole sighs and goes to sit down while waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive. Hoping that they get here before Waverly does. 

 

It isn’t long before Doc and Rosita walk in through the door with their hands full of liquor. 

 

“Hey, guys. Welcome, come in. Waverly should be here soon. Gus is coming soon with Alice while Dolls is leading Waverly on a wild goose chase around Purgatory until my signal.” 

 

Doc nods his head and walks into the house and places the bottles of liquor on the table because it isn’t an Earp’s birthday without it. Rosita does the same. 

 

Wynonna gets up and starts talking to Doc and Rosita about something from BBD. Nicole knows that Wynonna is dying to get her hands on the whiskey that Doc brought for Waverly. 

 

It isn’t long before the rest of the guests fill up the bottom level of the homestead. She sends the message to Dolls that the party is ready for Waverly. 

 

She is in the middle of a conversation with Gus about Waverly when she was growing up and it was the cutest thing ever. 

 

“Waverly always wanted to be just like Wynonna. They always had a close bond growing up. Wynonna would try and look after Waverly as much as you could but it doesn’t help when the town thinks that she is crazy so Wynonna tried to distance herself a bit as Waverly grew older so she wouldn’t be branded as crazy,” Gus explains. 

 

“One day, Waverly was about 8 at the time and she came up to me one day when we were at the bar and declared that she was too old for pink and wanted clothes like Wynonna so I ‘threw’ out all of Waverly’s clothes and we went to get clothes that were similar to what Wynonna wore,” Nicole marvels at how cute Waverly was when she was younger. 

 

She’s seen a few photos that Gus managed to take and keep while she’s heard stories about her from everyone. 

 

“So we were at the shop when Waverly broke down and said that she doesn't want to throw away her clothes and doesn’t want to dress like Wynonna because and I quote what Waverly said that day Wynonna’s clothes were ugly minus the leather jacket she picked herself out.” 

 

Nicole chuckles at the story of Waverly and now understands why she has heard stories coming from locals that when Waverly was younger they were scared that she was going to be as crazy as Wynonna. 

 

A text from Dolls saying that they are driving into the homestead bring Nicole out of her daydream and into reality. 

 

She calls out for everyone to hide and wait till Waverly walks in through the door to yell surprise. 

 

She hides near the door and plans to scare Waverly just a tad. She won’t pop out of her hiding place till after everyone yells surprise. 

 

Dolls walked through the door and instantly spots Nicole. He sends her a coy smile in her direction. 

 

Waverly walks in muttering about having not seen Nicole all day due to a lead on a revenant that wasn’t worth the effort due to finding nothing about him that could lead to where the other revenants are. 

 

“Surprise!” Everyone yells with Alice gurgling and smiling. Waverly smiles but as she scans the room she doesn’t find the familiar redhead that she knows so well in the room her smile falters. 

 

She smells the scent of vanilla dipped doughnut and instantly knows Nicole is here. She turns around to find fiery red hair and a soft smile. 

 

“Nicole,” Waverly says before connecting their lips together. 

 

They don’t break their kiss till they both feel a grape thrown at their faces. 

 

To which they find that Alice has a handful of grapes in her hand and is clapping and smiling. 

 

“I swear every member of this family has cockblocked us at some point during our relationship and now we can add Alice to that ever-growing list,” Nicole says in a low breath which causes Waverly to smile. 

 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Nicole says before walking away to get some payback in the form of tickling Alice. 

 

“Thank you, guy, for coming. I am so glad that I am able to spend my birthday with you all and now if you excuse me I have a niece that I need to tickle for breaking something up that I wanted to go on for just a tad longer.” Waverly say before joining her girlfriend.

 

Over the course of the party, Waverly left Alice and Gus’ side to mingle with the other people that came to her party with Nicole always near her when she needed a break from everyone at the party.

 

Soon it was time for cake and Alice was more than ready to have some of the chocolate cake that Nicole made for Waverly’s birthday.  

 

When Nicole brings out the frosted cake with the words  _ Happy 25th Birthday Waverly  _ in Nicole’s neat handwriting. 

 

“Nicole, did you make this?” Waverly asks. Knowing that this cake was made by her girlfriend for today.

 

Nicole nods and lights the five candle that is on the cake. 

 

The group sings happy birthday to Waverly. It was slightly off key but Waverly doesn't care. She is surrounded by people who she loves the most and loves her back equally and if not more. 

 

Nicole manages to get photos of Waverly cutting the cake and their small group singing happy birthday to her. 

 

Alice gets the first piece of cake since she is practically drooling over the cake. Slowly the rest get a piece of cake with Nicole and Waverly getting the last pieces of cake. 

 

The sit-down and they eat the cake. Waverly is practically moaning over the cake and how good it is. 

 

“I can see that you're enjoying the cake.” Nicole quips. 

 

Waverly smiles and puts her head on Nicole’s shoulder and places the clean plate on the floor and closing her eyes. 

 

When Waverly next wakes, the sun is low in the sky and Nicole is sitting up and reading a book.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly calls out. 

 

Nicole puts down her book and turns to Waverly and smiles. 

 

“She wakes.” Nicole jokes. 

 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. Did I fall asleep?” Waverly asks and Nicole nods.

 

“You fell asleep after you ate the cake so I took you upstairs so you could sleep. When I came downstairs everyone said they were going to help clean up since you weren’t going to wake up anytime soon.” Nicole explains. 

 

“Thank you, Nicky. Thank you for such an amazing birthday. I love you.” Waverly says. 

 

“I love you too Waverly. How about we get some sleep. Tomorrow you can open what we got you.” Nicole says. 

 

Waverly smiles and closes her eyes. Waverly snuggles closer to Nicole who eagerly spoons Waverly. 

 

“Happy birthday. Waves.” Nicole says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed the story and check out my other fics that I have. Both are clexa though so yeah. 
> 
> I also have an Instagram account that you can follow. It's called the_music_gay. Very original, I know but I post stuff about ships that I ship. (Clexa, wayhaught, hollstein...) The list is endless. (It does end) It pretty cool and It would cool if you checked it out. 
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed the fic


End file.
